degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Alicia Josipovic
Alicia Josipovic is a Canadian actress. She is best known for her role on Degrassi portraying Bianca DeSousa. She also portrays Dancy Cologne on the show, "Debra!," on the Family Channel. She is a professional dancer and has appeared in'' "''Harriet the Spy: Blog Wars" and'' "''Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam"''' '''as a dancer. Alicia is also a member of PETA (People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals). Trivia *Alicia is good friends with co-stars Melinda Shankar, Luke Bilyk, Samantha Munro, and Jessica Tyler. *She went to prom with fellow Canadian actor, Devon Bostick, who played Nic in season six. *Like most of her co-stars, Josipovic has a Twitter account, @aliciajosipovic. *She was the leading lady in Tyler Medeiros' new music video, "Say I Love You (Please Don't Go)." *She is a vegetarian. Gallery 145691406.jpg 110354814.jpg 41146 111295725592272 100001355343504 74059 867586 n.jpg 41099 111295822258929 100001355343504 74061 5977762 n.jpg 142742575.jpg 142740900.jpg 37886_120568957989645_120480074665200_110690_1821568_n.jpg 37886_120568961322978_120480074665200_110691_2881134_n.jpg 60919365.jpg 60919367.jpg 47259 478806542288 135519732288 6655717 7208227 n.jpg 41039 479060762288 135519732288 6664157 3144278 n.jpg 41039 479060757288 135519732288 6664156 8051330 n.jpg 153692272.jpg 46469 479137192288 135519732288 6666687 1034204 n.jpg 39696 135150223187074 135136959855067 163699 6944891 n.jpg 36950 135152049853558 135136959855067 163712 4817905 n.jpg 36950 135152039853559 135136959855067 163709 7692177 n.jpg 36950 135152036520226 135136959855067 163708 1280319 n.jpg 154180779.jpg 31525 445051082288 135519732288 5746838 5526596 n.jpg 157880536-0202b494d6a7798efec5a35153646f79_4c85a3a8-scaled.jpg A03d.jpg Sabcr.jpg 159850789.jpg 160321589.jpg 161427977.jpg 160548738.jpg 160660951.jpg 160661430.jpg 165284281.jpg Img 6590.jpg Img 7432.jpg Img 6846.jpg tumblr_l8okc4mfnI1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l8o5frjtvn1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l8mw2fqpY01qdoiato1_400.png|Alicia and boyfriend Luke tumblr_l8tk8wzxuj1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l8iwn92Ayt1qdoiato1_400.png Tumblr lb67hyPV8P1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lb67drDiWE1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_lc246yTXiI1qct0ifo1_500.jpg 150075 160415337334118 154926314549687 288892 7850468 n.jpg|Luke's 16th Tumblr lbn2c3Jr2W1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr la3fo38AXQ1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr l9xzvaC7jt1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr le7frjoZfL1qzl88jo1 500.jpg Tumblr le7s8pJj7l1qct0ifo1 500.png.jpg ImagesCATV8RHJ.jpg ImagesCAY1EXJ9.jpg W8aj5u.jpg ImagesCA1NGRVH.jpg Tumblr le7dhzWG8V1qfilbvo1 500.jpg Tumblr legt1j6rFo1qclrrpo1 500.jpg Tumblr leo8b7sjln1qcpwsjo1 500.jpg Tumblr legt8hNJFw1qclrrpo1 500.jpg Tumblr lesmbwGQ021qfqzrio1 500.jpg Tumblr le0jxbAwDc1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr le0jw4knx01qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr le0ju2Gkwf1qelcd3o1 400.jpg 179658 107700402638456 100001954914669 65366 3784169 n.jpg 163782 107656909309293 100001949546077 61111 8242304 n.jpg 165156 107655932642724 100001949546077 61075 2804088 n.jpg 167199 107749082632734 100001929295680 63563 1834748 n.jpg 167700 107657525975898 100001949546077 61133 1613848 n.jpg 179279 107945079280605 100001953416991 62429 2027080 n.jpg Tumblr lfx1bnSBsr1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lfx1a68MG71qct0ifo1 500.jpg 180331 108015682606749 100001949546077 63858 5253200 n.jpg Thumbnailfd.jpg AJ2.jpg AJ1.jpg Tumblr lg1uivOQDi1qex1z5o1 500.jpg 23.jpg La la la.png Yyy.png Securedownload2.jpg Tumblr l8jv09C1B81qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lcq55oensp1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8vrfjWjyS1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8tl0onvz01qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l7uenu3sR21qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9o08szVTK1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8xf391xJB1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr ld2ub6CcBn1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr ld1ikcYibG1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lcrlozMdyA1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lcrjbiHPYi1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lcri6iKENg1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lcqdj0FClk1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lcq825yuPz1qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr lcq500Fhxm1qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr lcq37ncwTY1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lcq8c9c88K1qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr lcq7qpMisq1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l900ptDTTv1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l87f3xAVnb1qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr l9ge8xsOic1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9bgypRWen1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8o5frjtvn1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8keyfYAdO1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lfln4cwWa31qeegx8o1 500.png tumblr_lgp1y1URJR1qgg6wwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgp1ytvWzU1qgg6wwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgp1zyXfV41qgg6wwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgqhgdsLOZ1qgg6wwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgw8pxHk3T1qgg6wwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lggyqgQnJY1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lfuu31m0hT1qgg6wwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lfuuyj3xtq1qgg6wwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lfwyvbfGVE1qgg6wwo1_500.png tumblr_lg9spggcur1qgg6wwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgfljtAvnP1qgg6wwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lfti1uxuzH1qgg6wwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lfutxybP7X1qgg6wwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lfutyjJtVz1qgg6wwo1_500.jpg tumblr_l3xe76V2il1qc585qo1_500.jpg tumblr_lk14mq6GzV1qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_lk2lytV0i41qjr06yo1_400.jpg tumblr_ljzcqgpmFC1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljzbwjHn4a1qipjwso1_500.jpg Tumblr ljyzsdzVWB1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg tumblr_lk0tr4GC6V1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lk4u28KXMh1qgx5fdo1_500.jpg tumblr_lk8vlnKdi61qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lk8vosjU4e1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lk8vpv6dd21qgpv1do1_500.jpg Tumblr lkia0q8jec1qir637o1 400.jpg Tumblr lknpy8I7Zp1qatgtjo1 500.jpg Tumblr lkndw0x4fu1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_lkv0uyPiqG1qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_lkv0vnu6f21qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_lkv0xmXRzR1qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvo8604tJ1qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvo9iDJO51qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvo8wLr311qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_ll05rbQ4ED1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvoa2HpnZ1qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_lkxo9cNt3A1qf2xhzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkxx4p9Hdd1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lkxx5gxH891qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lkxxdw2wak1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lmasnkEiol1qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_lm71s3sanj1qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_lm71r23ssP1qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_lm5fuxTpmi1qex0xco1_500.jpg Tumblr ln08twGAcM1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lmyc4s6a4V1qgpv1do1 500.jpg Tumblr lmwdofnTv41qdg8qzo1 500.jpg tumblr_lmgekzyG2N1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lmjq30O3mE1qfd4gno1_400.jpg tumblr_lmk068zT5A1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lmlxgoma7E1qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_lmp3qkrx8A1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lmr2j7sXCv1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmv1zuCxr61qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_lmvanjz69H1qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_lmw76u8WZV1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_ln3ilfPYSo1qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_ln3th2jlq51qipjwso1_500.jpg tumblr_ln08t6J1iJ1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg kkh.jpg Jessalicia.png dddf.png Tumblr lok0e8vM9Q1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Ooo.jpg Img 7432.jpg Debra.jpg Alicia 1.jpg|Alicia Josipovic in Tyler Medeiro's new music video. Alicia 13.jpg Alicia 12.jpg Alicia 11.jpg Alicia 10.jpg Alicia 9.jpg Alicia 8.jpg Alicia 7.jpg Alicia 6.jpg Alicia 5.jpg Alicia 4.jpg Alicia 3.jpg Alicia 2.jpg tumblr_lpsf7dgzQ81qct0ifo1_500.jpg alicia1.jpg alicia2.jpg alicia3.jpg alicia4.jpg Category:Stubs Category:Canadian Category:Caucasian Category:Season 10 Category:Actress Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Cast Category:Season 11 Category:Now or Never Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Disney Actors/Actress Category:Dance Category:Dancer Category:Musician